bunheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Luck Next Year
Better Luck Next Year is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It aired on July 2, 2012. Synopsis Michelle tries out a new living arrangement that gives her some distance from her new mother-in-law, and Fanny is beside herself when the Joffrey Ballet threatens to move Summer Program auditions to another city because the dance floor studio is not up to par. Meanwhile, Boo tries to convince her mom that she'll nail her audition. Summary Michelle is being "Robbed in Reverse", as her landlord from Vegas is sending her random junk she doesn't own. Fanny is telling her to move all the stuff and trying to get the studio all clean and pretty for the Joffrey audition. Boo and her mother, Nanette, are shopping at the local market. Boo is picking up seveal healthy items and her mom worries about Boo's reaction if she doesn't get accepted into Joffrey. Michelle is trying to get used to her new place but the kitchen doesn't work and ends up filling the house with gas from the stove. Fanny comes in at night as Michelle left the place entirely open to let the gas out. The next morning, Sasha tries to talk to Boo but Boo is more intense as the auditions are coming up. Truly helps Michelle with her curtains Fanny is talking with Rico and Truly when she gets a call that the Joffrey sent her a fax asking about the floors. Fanny takes this as the auditons are moving as she doen't have enough money for repairs. Boo tosses her pointe shoes as they broke and she knows her mom wont buy her a new a pair because she doesn't believe in her. Sasha asks why and it turns out that Boo's mom bought her a 'Better Luck Next Year' cake. Sasha secretly steals moeny from her mother to buy Boo new shoes. She gives them to Boo at school, claiming her dad bought them in the wrong size. Michelle tries her best to seduce the local hardwear store guys but fails. Fanny manages to get one from Oxnard to fix the floors in time and the auditions return to Paradise Dance Academy. Boo is cut quickly and Fanny gets RaJahnae and Michelle to help her disguise Boo several times to get her back into the auditions. Boo is cut but she is still happy as they complimented her and urged her to come back next year as the underdog slot was already filled. Sasha has to fill out paper work but is invited by Boo to go out for loser cake, which she accepts. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers *Gregg Henry as Rico *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Dendrie Taylor as Nina *Biff Yeager as Bob *Jennifer Hasty as Nanette Jordan *Stan Sellers as Don *Liz Burnette as Lisa *RaJahnae Patterson as RaJahnae *Gary Janetti as Gary Janetti *Greg Lewis as Lloyd *David Douglas as Moving Man *Brad Ellis as Piano Player Absent *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal Performances Trivia Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 1